Ever Night
by CrazedScribe
Summary: COMPLETE.     The year is 700 B.C; Isabella is the daughter of Prince Aro of Rome and Princess Esmeralda of Thad a magical Realm. Her father vanished before she was born and now six year later he comes into her life. no longer human, but vampire.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue. **

He was the heir to the New Roman Empire; she was the heiress to the throne of a realm beyond this one, a realm of magic. For over two million year, we had been on Earth, but thinks were changing my people had left and returning to our realm.

His name was Aro, her name was Esmeralda. They had been friend since they were children spending all their free time together either on Earth or in my realm, unknown to anyone else. The old people always said that we would make a wonderful couple the two paid their words no mind, but like always the old ones were right. Their hands were joined were hands matrimony.

Still even when the gates to Thard closed Aro and Esmeralda would travel through the portals she created and stayed in my realm for a time. On the third anniversary of their joining Aro had to go to war joining his father's army on the battle field. Esmeralda never saw her beloved Aro live again.

But even in the darkest of times hope can be born and you have to go on. Esmeralda did for with the death of her lover came the birth of his child.

* * *

So this is the Prologue.

Tell me what you think, please.

Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I get a review or see that some one has read this.

Thanks for Reading.


	2. 1 Gone

**Chapter 1: Gone**

700 B.C.E / B.C

The sun shone down on the city of Rome, a long line of men walked into the capital city heads bent, hearts saw with sorrow. That not even the sight of their familys could heal yet. The sorrow of the men tore through the city when the General came through the gates carrying the shield and sword of the high prince in his arms. Behind him came a group of six soldiers, carrying their high prince's brother on joint shields. His shield lay over his legs and the hilt of his sword held in his hands over his chest.

On a balcony high above stood a women looked down to the scene below, tears streaming down her angelic face, chocolate brown eyes clouded over seeing nothing and yet everything. Her hand lay on a slightly swollen belly.

**Vision**

A man of a tanned completion, black silk hair and green eyes blood streaming from his head and arms. Stands with his back to the wall a sword held in front of him, facing three men pale as snow, eyes as red as blood. One grabs the sword and pulls it out of the, green eyed man's hand, pulling him towards the three red eyed vampires. The one in the centre grabbed Aro by his arms and bit his neck throwing him against the wall.

The vampires walked out of the wood panelled room each kicking Aro in the rib cage coursing every rib to brake coursing him to scream out from first the broken ribs and then the venom coursing though his veins.

**End vision**

Tears were pouring down Esmeraldas face faster and stronger; her lids closed covering the pain she felt. "My lady you should not be out there, come back in it is cooler inside please." A savant called from within the woman's chamber.

"I have lost him," Esmeralda whispered to herself. "I shall never see my Aro alive again, for the mythology of this world has taken him from." Esmeralda looked down to the street one more time and stepped through the open glass door to the chamber which she and Aro had designed together. From her chamber the lady of Rome walked to the throne room where upon she saw the Empire take the news of his lost heir poorly, for both his sons had died, neither having sired an heir, but the child to which I carried.

"How could you let this happen general? Both my son died in battle that you said they would not participate in directly, but only with field plaining." Seran all but yelled at the general Aro and Seran Jr. had left with. "Do you want to explain why you have returned my youngest son home with arrow entrees all over his torso and you have not even returned my Aro's body to me."

Seran's voice was raising as his anger was unlashed, any minute now his rage would be unleashed on this general who would die soon for not returning the princes home safely after he had promised to do just that.

"Father, getting angry won't bring our loved ones back. I am sure that the general can explain and then you can decide after that." I said walking out of the shadows to my father-in-laws side dipping a curtsey before him, then looked to the general and inclined that he was to speak and speak quickly.

"We were ambushed after the victory on the battle due to the princes' stratagem. The one and only volley of arrows came out of nowhere killing our young prince Seran and his guard. I sent soldiers to prince Aro's tent, but he was not there all we found was his shield and sword and a pool of blood. I sent scouts out to find him, but none have returned." The general finished his short report and fell to his knees and bowing his head to the floor in sorrow, holding back his tears though he had train of salt water down both sides of his noise.

"Leave us." Empire Saren ordered waving his hand dismissively to the general stood and walked out bowed head.

"Come my dear, I need a walk are you healers alright with that or should you be in your chamber." Saren said standing from his throne and walking to me.

"I would like to come for a walk, I need some air anyway." Saren held his arm out for me and I put my own through his, lightly kissing his check I followed my father-in-law out of doors to breath the fresh air.

Deciding right there and then that I would not go home to Thardania I would stay on Earth in Rome as the lady of Rome till I was no longer wanted or needed. I would go to council meetings as my beloved had wanted me to, I would go as a peace maker to new areas of the Empire as I would have done with my Aro.

I would raise our child on earth, but teach him or her, the ways of the realm to which was our home. I would us my magical power to watch my Aro as he comes to know a new world and one day I would find my Aro. I would find him in the glory of his days on this Earth and in a new world even with him becoming a vampire; I still loved him and would still love him for all an eternity.

"One day my Aro I will find you." I whispered under my breath as I was walked through the gardens of Rome on the arm of my father.


	3. 2 Daddy

**So I said I would wait for some review, but it seems ! just could not wait so here is chapter 2.**

**Thank you Keira-Senju-Uchiha and Siwiutka85 for favoriting my story.**

**Chapter 2: Daddy**

B Pov  
6 years later.

In a brightly light chamber my mother and I sit, mamma is reading a spell book and I'm going over vampire history. We are the two of some dozen of our kind on Earth, no one in Rome knows what we are and when we have alone time like now the people of Rome think that we are just bonding or mama is teaching me important royal customs.

Of all the mythical creatures of Earth the vampire is the one that entreats me the most, from how they were born into the world to the small aspects of their new found ability. Then of course there is the fact that my father is one, mama does not know I know, but sometime I see her using a seeing spell and I lightly connect myself to the spell and see what she sees.

**Past vision**

Three men stand together in line one has silk straight black hair another has dark brown hair and the last has light hair almost white. All he men have their hair at shoulder length, their eyes are all red, they are all pale white and very beautiful.

They stand upon a dais with three broken thrones behind them, they are exposed to the sun and sparkling like diamonds and are looking down at something each with blank expressions.

Around them are small fires and black smock rising from them.

**End vision**

Mamma always focuses on the black haired man who stood in the center, she never looks around to see what is happening. Though sometimes I create a seeing spell just to see where my father is on this one occasion, I saw that he was in Romania and what he had been doing was destroying the old vampire ruling coven.

I know the man is my father because mamma and grandpa have shown me pictures of him and even though his eyes have changed I can still see my daddy in him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by shouting and clanging of arms and if possible roaring and loud growls. "Mamma what is all the noise about?" I asked looking up from my book. When something banged against the chamber door making it shake on its hinges. There was more growling and metal clanging before all went silent.

"Trouble by the looks of things." Mamma said in her far away voice that told me she was using the seeing spell. Another animals growl ripped through the air making me realise it was not an animal, but a vampire out there. For it was to loud for an animal and more like a scream that a growl.

"Mamma is that a vampire?" I asked quietly, no more than a whisper.

"Yes." Mamma answered in her faraway voice, she was still watching what was going on. I touched her hand and jumped away, it was the blond vampire who was with my daddy and he was burnt badly, but not badly enough to have killed him.

"Stay here Isabella. Actually go to the hidden room go." Mamma commanded pushing me in the direction of the hidden room after handing me her spell book. Mamma went out the door as I pulled the switch with magic and the bookshelf opened revealing the hidden room. I light all the candles as the bookshelf returned to its original place.

Mamma had found this room a long time ago with my daddy when they were children, from what mamma told me she would practice her spells in this room and daddy would watch or do the paperwork that was required. This was also the room mamma would use to create the portals that took her and daddy to our realm, which I have been to several times before to see grandad and grandma.

I walked to the table and dropped the books on it opening my history book then looked back up and out the way I came. I closed my eyes and relaxed, when I opened my eyes I was looking into a room that was down the corridor. The white haired vampire was chained to the floor on his knees he could not more his arms any higher than his waist and he was looking up at someone.

A hand holding a water sack came into view and placed it to the vampire's lips and let his drink what I assumed to be blood. Closing my eyes and breathed in and opening them again I was looking down at the history book.

Hours past and I remanined in the hidden room, mamma had not come back and I had used the seeing spell to see that she was moving through out the palace. She was with Grandpa one time, with a group standing before the vampire another and in the councile chamber another. I had long set aside my book and pulled out parchment, ink and quill and was aimlessly drawing. My mind far away woundering why daddy's vampire brother was here.

"Master are you sure about this? You..." A sweet child like voice echoed behind me snapping me out of my aimless thoughts, making me whip around to stear at the second entrance to the hiddem room that came from beyond the city walls. the voice was silenced by a males voice.

"Yes I trust the one who informed us that my brother is here and when I get my hands on that Romanian he is going to wish he'd never been born." A male's, stern voice cut across the girls, the voices were coming from the tunnels which where hidden behind a second bookshelf.

His man sounded serious like he would kill to get his brother back and the only person I could think of was the vampire who was down in the dungans. I needed to get mommy, but I did not know were she was or have the time to use to seeing spell to find her. 'Run then', my mind screamed for me to get out of the room. so that's what I did I ran to the self leading to the outer room opening it as I looked over my shoulder, only to ran into a wall and fall on my bottom.

'What that's not possible,' I tought only to see a peir of black shoes, black pants, a black shirt, a pale white face framed with white blond hair and black as night eyes looking down at me. I wented to scream, but a worm hand clamped over my mouth stopping the sound from reverberating off the walls.

"Sweaty it's alright, he won't hurt you and neither will the others." My mamma's sweat voice spoke in my ear. Nodding I turned and hugged her tight burying my face at the bais of her neck, but not before I saw five vampires standing just inside the secret room one was my daddy and one was the brown haired man from many of mommy's visions, the other three I had never seen.

"Brothers." The vampire behind my said, then walked in front of me and my mamma's arms held out. "You will not harm this woman or her child, for she has helped me servive." His voice was kind, but cold. Mamma stood and turned to face the vampires in the secret room and turned my around in her arms to see what was going on. Daddys red eyes were focused on my mommy and in a quick motion fell to me.

"Caius, I don't think Aro would ever hurt his wife or child," The brown haired man said in a disapproving tone, the way he spoke made me what to laugh at the white heired vampire that I know knew was called Caius, though what got me laughing was not the brown hairs tone, but Caius expression like a little child being told off.

All the vampires and mamma looked at me with eyes wide with shock, and the little girl with daddy seemed to be having problems keeping her laughter in. As her face was smiling then series then smiling again in the end she gave up and let out laughter than sounded like bells chiming. I stopped laughing to listen to it and then all the grown ups were laughing.

"Wait, my daughter?" Daddy asked looking from me to mamma and back again, with a strange smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. He looked to mamma why stepped past Caius and walked to my daddy smiling, she laid a hand on his check and daddy closed his eyes.

"I have missed you so much and I have missed the beginning years of my daughter's life." Daddy was smiling, but it did not reach him eyes which had lost their bright twinkle. I look to my mamma and she nodded then without even thinking I reached out to my daddy wanting him to hold me. Slowly he reached out and took me into his arms, mamma let me go the smile on her face getting wider and there was a new twinkling in her eyes.

"Can we stay with daddy mamma? I know daddy can't stay with us here because the people think he is dead. Please mamma." Then a though accord to me, what if daddy did not want us.

"Can we stay with you daddy?"

Daddy looked to the brown haired vampire, whose name had not been mentioned, then to Caius both nodded, daddy then looked to the three vampires behind him and they nodded. Finally daddy answered my question, "Of course my dear Isabella. What ever you want is yours."

I was happier than I have ever been. I had my daddy now. smiling, clapping my hands and bouncing in daddy's arm I asked mamma again if we could go with daddy. Mamma nodded tears running down her checks.

"Mamma why are you crying?" I asked quietly.

"I'm happy my baby girl has her father, I have my husband back and he has me. I am happy that we three are together and have each other." Daddy pulled mamma into his arms so I had him cuddling me and mamma cuddling me to, but something went wrong daddy stiffened and in a blurred movement we were behind daddy who was couched and growling at something.

Caius and the four unnamed vampires joined daddy and mamma held me tightly eyes scanning the room frantically.

They was a sound like thunder then silence. A scream parsed the silence, followed by voices raised in anger, roars, snarls and growls. With all the noise I fall into darkness.

**Review please; I need to know what you think.**

**Got any questions. Ask away please.**


	4. 3 Taken

**I will not be writing the whole story in one, but as many small storys so this story is changed to a K+. Later storys will go into T and M.**

**Chapter 3: Taken**

Darkness was all around me, I felt heavy like a tone of stone was tiered to my feet holding me under water and no matter what I did seemed to allow me to surface. I did not want the darkness to take me again nor did I want to surface because now I thought about it I did not want to hear the screaming and growling, but mostly I did not want to see those blood red eyes which sparkled with an evil happiness or that smiling mouth that was dripping with blood.

Blood red eyes. Dipping blood red mouth. Vampire. My daddy and his coven are facing the wrong way, I have to worn them.

"Daddy!" I screamed bolting forward sitting upright and froze. I was in a darkened room and yet I could see though the darkness to the beautifully decorated room. There were pictures of vast wild landscapes that I had only ever seen in my realm and portraits of beautiful woman and handsome men, I sat on a bed that was very big and soft looking at this pictures in awe.

"Isabella?" A voice called from the other end of my room making me jump, I turned to look at where the voice came from to see Caius standing in the doorway looking at me strangle. He shook his head and steeped into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asked speaking slowly like I could not understand him; still he was looking at me like something was wrong.

"Where's daddy?" I asked crawling out from under the heavy covers to the corner of the bed closest to Caius.

"His with your mommy in the next room."

"Why?" I asked looking up into the red eyes of this vampire as a scream echoed through the wall separating my room from my mamma's. Looking at Caius there was a shocked expression on his face that must have for a second mirrored my own shock before anger set in.

I pushed myself off the bed and ran out of the room I was in and down the hall till I got to the door where my mamma was, opening the door I stormed in running to my mamma's side when she let out another shriek of pain. My eyes quickly ran over my mamma and saw nothing wrong or anything that would mean she was in pain.

"What's wrong with my mamma, daddy?" I asked looking from my mamma's contorted face to my daddy who like Caius looked to be in shock at the sight of me.

"The vampire behind us bite your mother," daddy said, his voice was dead and I think if he could shed tears they would be running down his face. "Do you know what that means my angle?" Daddy asked looking down at me.

"Mamma is turning into a vampire like daddy." I satiated matter of facile, I wanted to cry mamma was going to be a bloodthirsty new born and I wouldn't be allowed to see her for a long time. Instead I reached up for my daddy to pick me up and he did, sitting in his lap I hide my face in his chest and dry sobbed not letting my tears fall. Till darkness took me.

Light was spilling across my face coming through a gap in the drapes at my window warming me up, I found myself back on the soft bed and I snuggled into a pillow wanting more sleep. Just when I was about to slip under the surface of sleep, raised voices brought me back to wakefulness.

"I don't know Marcus, but I am glad that the venom does not seem to be spreading in my daughter's veins." Daddy's voice was angry as he hissed the words out. _Venom. In my veins had I been bitten to?__  
_  
"Its not natural Aro," Caius's voice spoke up clearly agreeing with Marcus, though he sounded unsure.

"My brothers, do you recall what I said about my wife and now she is different to everyone you have meet?" Daddy asked.

"Yes," Came two voices one was Caius's the other was the brown haired man; I would say he was Marcus.

"Still Aro what does this have to do with Isabella?" Marcus asked.

"I'm not sure about it, but Miranda once told me about how the magic with in a underage child protects them from anything. I'm thinking that this is what happened of course we can't be sure until Miranda wakes up." Daddy said as the door to my room opened and he and his brothers stepped in.

"You don't have to wait for mamma to wake up, just call grandpa and ask." I said turning over to look up at the three bemused vampires, these strangle looks were getting old.

"She heard that?" Marcus asked looking to his brothers.

"Of course I heard that, why wouldn't I?" I lightly snapped. "So you going to call grandpa or not?"

"How?" Daddy asked coming to sit by my side.

"The necklace mamma gave you the day you left, you hold it in your hand and call out to who you need." I said sitting up in bed. Daddy pulled a gold chain from under his black jacket holding the pendant in his hand.

"You are sure Isabella." Daddy asked sceptically.

"Yup, just call his name in your head and tell him mamma needs him." Daddy closed his eyes his hand closed around the pendant, there was a cold wind behind me that made me yelp and jump out of bed.

"What do you mean my daughter is in danger?" A stern, voice echoed angry through the room as the chilly wind died down. I spun round glaring up at my granddad hands on my hips and stamped my foot in announce.

"You ever heard of going indoors on a cold day when you make a portal so not to get little ones cold?" I snapped stomping my foot again.

"Sorry princess, but I did not thing your daddy would call as he did with you around angle. It was a shock to see you here." Granddad siad, looking sheepish, while daddy, Marcus and Caius were trying not to laugh at the sean before them.

"Well its, freezing. Mamma's fine. Well as fine as anyone would be going through the transformation to being a vampire. The problem or lack thereof is me." I said holding out my arms to be picked up by my granddad, with the smallest amount of hesitation grandpa picked me up and hugged me close.

"What do you mean the problem is you angle?" Granddad said looking into my eyes and then over my head to look at my daddy and his brothers questioningly.

"I was bitten and well the venom has no affect on me, daddy has a theory though, but I did not want to wait for mamaa to walk up and get control before we got confirmation." As I spoke granddad's eyes wondered between my face and daddy and his brothers. As I finished he closed his eyes head bowed in thought, he was reading daddy's mind a talent of the direct royal bloodline.

"Interesting theory Aro, it's good to see the added protection works, but for how long?"

"Added protection." Caius and Marcus asked together, daddy was nodding.

"My beloved Esmeralda is not the only sorceress to stay on earth all those centuries ago, you know how we are with our children Aro as they are real, due to our long lives. If a mother can not see her child someone else can and the child is not far from her." Grandad explained simply to Caius and Marcus as he walked to Aro placing a hand on Aro's shoulder then walked past him out into the hallway and walked into mamma's room setting me down.

"You added to the original protection spell, so to protect the children that are born here from the creatures of myth." Daddy asked, though it sounded more like a, staightment. Granddad looked up at my daddy from his position knelt by mamma's head steering at her like a blind man who saw a light.

"How much did my daughter tell you Aro?" Granddad asked coldly.

"Everything," Daddy said with no emotion in his voice. Things were getting unconvertible, there was a tension growing between the grown ups and I did not like it, I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that this amount of tension would explode and I did not want to be around when it did.

"How much have you told your brothers'?"

"A lot, but not everything." Daddy answered and I shivered, there it was again the feeling of exploded tension and it was getting worse.

"Granddad," I called pulling on his shirt." Granddad can I go to the Glittering caves?" I asked pulling on his shirt again to get his attention, I could feel all the eyes in the room as the tension grow still higher.

"Glittering caves?" Granddad asked a bemused expression on his face, then recognition came and he smiled, picked me up getting to his feet and faced my daddy. "Of course,"

"Fill you brothers in on the protection spell, while I take Isabella to the Glittering caves." Granddad turned and walked out of mamma's room and into my own room where the window was, granddad walked through not giving me the chance to say anything to daddy or Caius or Marcus. Though before the portal classed I saw a devastated extrusion on daddy's face and two other faces full of shock.


	5. 4 Family

**Chapter 4: Family**

**Aro**

Two days had passed by and Zen had never come back from taking my Isabella to the Glittering caves. Aro was pacing in front of his changing wife's bed worrying about what was going to happen, how she was going to be and what would happen if she asked for our daughter and how I was going to tell her that her father had taken Isabella.

"Aro pacing is not going to help." My brother Marcus said to me as I passed he again he grabbed me and held me shoulders.

"Indeed brother we well get our princess back. Though right now we should be consenting on you wife, our queen." My youngest brother Caius said walking in to my chamber looking over Marcus's shoulder, before stepping around Marcus to stand at me other side both watching my wife, my queen, my world. Whose heart was quickening as the organ tried pointlessly to pump ahead of the venom before giving up the long lost battle.

My Esmeralda lay motionless upon the bed in my chambers that I had never used. I walked to her worried, this had never happened before. Not once after Isabbela had entered the room had my darling screamed or given a hint of being in agonising pain and now she did not wake. Stretching my hand out to brush her face made me darling steer and open her eyes looking to the ceiling above. As I admired her from the shape of her face, the dip of her closed lids, straight noise, full lips parted slightly ready to kiss, raised breasts showing fully under her tight shirt, flat stomach, curved hips, long smooth legs covered in tight trouses. I had always liked that about Meralda's realm the woman was as equal as men and could pick between pants and dresses, my Meralda had always liked pants and when she was on earth it annoyed her to wear dresses like a 'human woman'.

Esmeralda turned her head as my eyes ran back up her body and our eyes meet red or brown with a thin red rim, I could do nothing but steer at my darlings eyes drawn into their depths right into her soul.

"Aro darling what's wrong?" Esmeralda was standing in one hundredths of a second a soft hand running down my check coursing a electronic current through my body starting when my wife's hand lay, I had not felt this way since before I was a vampire and never thought I would again. As her hand ran down my check and neck over my hard muscular shoulders and rested on my chest, I remembered my darling wife had asked me a question.

"You eyes dear, there not the normal red," behind me there were several gasps of surprise at my words making Esmeralda look around me to my brothers and the three members of the guard, Kevin, Lisa and little Amy. Who all gasped again at seeing Esmeralda's eyes for themselves? My arm quickly wound around my wife's waist and pulled her against me keeping a tight grip, to my surprise she just relaxed leaning into me. What was going on my wife was a newborn and this was not normal behaviour. I had been ready for anything, but this. Calm, in control and not acting like a bloodthirsty newborns, but love and worry. Concern. As Esmeralda looked from face to face in the bed chamber the concern on her face grow, until it was the only emotion present.

"Where is Isabella?" She asked pulling out of my arms and looking around the chamber. "Where is my daughter?" Esmeralda's sweet voice had an edge of anger to it and everyone stepped back, not wanting to answer her.

"ARO. Where is ISABELLA?" Esmeralda snapped spinning to face me, no long was she my sweet wife, but a very angry mother who does not know where her child is. I was not going to find out what happened through not answering, so I Aro king of the vampire frightened by my own wife's anger stepped forward and knelt as her feet head bowed answered her in hope to quieten my queens anger.

"Your father took her to the Glittering caves two days ago and has not brought her back, I have tried to call him, but I get no answer." My head is still bowed, but I see me believed hands close into fists.

"What?" Esmeralda questioned, there was no anger in her voice anyone, only fear. What was going on? Why was frightened of her own father having her daughter?

"Zen took Isabella at her own request; she must have felt the tension in the room and wanted to get away. I do not know." My head was dropping closer to the ground and my back was bowing forward with an invisible weight on my shoulders. So I did not see when Esmeralda's fist flow out and connected with the stone wall leaving a dent of her fist behind, but I did hear the scream in a small female's voice as well as gasps of shock.

"Mommy," the little girl's voice streaked and the next second Esmeralda had moved to the voice and scooped the little girl up.

"Sam, close the portal!" Esmeralda snapped, "Unless you are going back." The black haired boy looked at my wife in a way that if I did not know about the other world and their way of life, I would have given him a lecture along side a good beating.

"Yes Aunt Meralda." Sam said with a small bow as the portal closed behind them. As he strained m daughter reached out and smacked the boy on the arm a playful glint in her young eyes.

"That's what I get for making my little cousin happy, not doing that again." My Isabella's cousin turned his back and folded his arms over his chest a croaked grin on his lips and an exited gleam in his eyes, "maybe I will go back."

I looked from Sam to my daughter then back again several times, could this boy have missed the smile on his cousins face. My thought were broken into by two bell chime laughs echoing of the chamber walls one higher than the other just slightly and a third joined this slightly deeper suggesting a boys laugh.

"You were right Bells," Sam said looking back to Isabella a smile on his lips as he held his arms out as Esmeralda put Isabella down for her to run into her cousin's arm winding hers around him waist. I saw my brother's and guards confused reaction's that the young boy had answered to a staitment that had not been made. Quickly I explained that my Isabella had projected her thought into her cousan's mind—another ability of the royal family of Thardaina— for him to answer allowed.

"So you are staying Sam?" Isabella asked looking into Isabella's eyes which were watering slightly. 'What? Why is my beautiful angle crying?'

"Of course, I have nowhere else to go," Sam answered the croaked smile was back and wiped the Isabella's tears away gently and his smile fall making Isabella's eyes water again, also making her cling all the tighter looking over to me.

"Daddy, Caius, Marcus? Can Sam stay, please?" Her little green eyes pleading as the tears stopped leaving train tracks down her sweet face. I could have sworn that my dead heart jump, like any father I wanted to protect my daughter and give her anything that made her happy and I could give her that simple request. Both of my brothers brushed a hand across my own and instantly I say that their feeling for my daughter were the same as mine, as were as the answer to Isabella's plead.

I knelt and Isabella ran to me stopping with the toes of her bare feet brushing my knees, "Sam can stay if he wants," I said and Isabella's small arms were thrown around my cold, stone neck laughing happily.

"Thank you Daddy, uncle Caius, uncle Marcus." She said a big smile on her face that made my brothers, the guards and my own faces light up in the presence of this bright child. Who gave of a blinding light in her happiness?

"Well auntie Meralda it seems your stuck with me," Sam said walking to us and wrapping his arms around my daughter picked her up and hugged her tight a smile on his face that reached his sparkling eyes. Esmeralda was pulled into the hug then Isabella held her small hand out to me so I wrapped my arms around my dear Esmeralda as I had dreamed I would do for nearly six years now as she held over daughter with Sam not too far.

My beloveds control was incredible; two hearts beat though neither smells like food, but family. My family was together and a new age in the vampire world was arising.

**This is the end of part 1 of Even Night.**


	6. Ever Night 2

Ever Night 2

Ever Night: Failed Protection. Is up.

4 year have past since Ever Night and it is Bella's 10th Birthday, the venom with in her is protected by old magic, but what happens when Bella get her birthday Wish and goes home to Rome and she is bitten a second time.


End file.
